Our Last Day
by CrimsonCat215
Summary: Tatara Totsuka and Kimiko have been together for three years. He brought her to Homra and she made it her home. Like Tatara, she doesn't use her powers often because they are so unique. She has different relationships with each member of Homra, as you will soon find out. But this is the story of the day her life changed. This is the story of December 7th as seen through her eyes.
1. You, Me, and Misaki

Chapter 1 - You, Me, and Misaki...

I feel the heat run through my body. It's a feeling nobody could understand. It is as if his body heat has power in it. We are hardly touching though. Just laying side-by-side. Something similar to Anna when she experienced Mikoto's red, only stronger. This is the feeling of two hearts beating together.

It had been three years since Tatara met me. Three years since he brought me to Homra. It was him who recognized my potential. I was more level headed than the majority of the clan, but I had a way of understanding them. It was my power. My gift from the Red King, to know the emotions and feelings of a person with one touch. It only took one ill-timed touch for me to learn that a Homra's emotions are complication. Tatara's touch never troubled me though.

As I lay there, I feel the warmth drift. I open my eyes to see Tatara awake and smiling down at me. "Ah. My dear! I didn't mean to wake you up!" I look back up with a grin, "You are awake, so I am awake." Our locked gazes are interrupted when we hear a disapproving grunt at the door. "Honestly, you two talk as if you're in a shitty romance novel." I smirk at the clansman in the door. "Misaki..." He hardly makes eye contact with me, as usual. I could only read his emotions if I touched him, but Misaki Yata was a vault of secrets and he wasn't taking his chances of them being shared. "Yata-san! Morning! Did you also get the message about Scepter 4 in our territory? No worries! It's just a precaution. There is no need for a fight today." His smile was the most genuine of anyone's. It was as if he knew you were not talking him seriously, but he spoke anyway. Misaki slings his skateboard over his shoulder. "They are breathing our air. That alone is a reason for a fight." He lets out an annoyed sigh and continues, "Mr. Kusanagi wants us to check it out, just in case they are up to their usual crap." Tatara squints his eyes and laughs, "That would be a first! Just the two of us paired up for a job, huh Yata?"

"Not you, Totska..." Both of them look at me. I can understand why Kusanagi picked me though. If Yata got into a fight, most of the reds would encourage it and the rest he wouldn't listen to. But me... Misaki has no desire to impress girls, nor does he want to piss them off. If he gets into a fight, I can stop it... hopefully. "Ok, I'll be there in a sec." He walks out with a frustrated grunt, probably thinking this is stupid because he could go himself. I hurry to the closet and before it is open I feel Tatara's warmth as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. I hear him speak softly and can't help but close my eyes and smile as I feel his genuine emotions, "Help Me," he said, "Tell me not to be jealous of Yata as he get's to spend the morning with you." I let out a subtle laugh. "Strange. I feel your every emotion, but sense no jealousy." I turn and face him. "Perhaps," he replies, "it is because inside I know you will return to me." He leans forward and gives me a kiss and pulling away ever so slightly whispers, "My sweet Kimiko."

It wasn't my real name... I changed my name after I left home. I went by many nicknames until the day Tatara met me. He found me standing on a rooftop in the city. That was the night of a lunar eclipse and we both were not going to miss it. We stayed out all night. Every night we returned to look at the clear sky. I realized I had never given him a name to call me by. "I've given you one," he said not breaking his gaze from the stars, "Kimiko... unlike any other." I liked it, not because of what it meant, but because he gave it to me.

"It is looking to be a nice night tonight. Perhaps another star gaze? The usual spot." I laugh, "Just as long as you don't bring that silly camera again." He grins, "I can make no such promises." I give him another kiss and take my coat from the closet. "See you tonight."

I leave him there and walk to the door. Sun already coming through the windows... not a bad start to a perfect December day.


	2. Remembering Misaki

**Chapter 2 - Remembering Misaki...**

"About damn time!" Misaki stood ready to go, hat and red sweater on with one foot already on his skateboard. "What took so long?" He pushes off and starts forward as I struggled to keep up. I glance at him with the 'none of your business' glare as I put on my jacket. He must notice my red face because he rolls his eyes and says, "Good grief, is all you two do talk and spit swap?" I grit my teeth. "You know, Misaki, one day you might understand."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid, Miko."

"I'm not saying you are a kid, I'm just saying you are... inexperienced."

"Oh yea." He spits out his words as if in disgust. "Just because I choose not to latch myself to another person with all their baggage."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know damn well what you mean. You are talking about 'love' and 'feelings' and leeching off of each other's insecurities." He exaggerates his words and uses air-quotes around them as if emotions don't really exist. I just roll my eyes. "You can't honestly say that you never had feelings for someone... not at your age." He is quiet for a while. "Misaki?"

"Huh? Wha.. well.. I..." he lets out an exhausted sigh. "I don't know..."

"It's not that complicated-"

"Yea says the girl who is latched to the most passive guy in the world. The girl who can tell how you feel with a hand shake. Hate to break it to you Kimiko but it IS that complicated. I mean... aw hell, I don't know what I feel these days."

Misaki Yata was complicated. When he first came to Homra over a year ago he was looking to blow of steam. He was a spoiled little rich kid searching for trouble and his best friend, Saruhiko Fushimi, did nothing to stop him. I'll never forget the day Misaki changed. We were returning home after an encounter with Scepter 4. Nobody said a word. We just watched the pavement pass under our feet. As we entered the pub we saw Tatara and Anna playing cards on the floor. He could tell from our faces that we had lost. "Ah Well, I suppose it would be too easy if we won them all, right King? Go Fish, Anna!" She dropped her cards and hurried to Mikoto and looked at him as if watching a fish tank. "Was it at least fun? Misaki?" Tatara looked at him expecting an exciting fight story to lighten the mood. Without answering Misaki stormed to the back alley and Fushimi followed. Everyone else drifted to their neutral corners. I was sitting at the bar when Tatara's warmth approached me from behind. "Odd... I know they have been fighting lately," he sat on the bar stool next to me and leaned back on the bar, "but it is unlike Misaki and Saruhiko to be so quiet with each other. What happened out there, Miko?" I couldn't answer. Tatara held out his hand. "Perhaps I could lend some happy thoughts. Would that help?" He always knew what to do. I slipped my hand into his and felt the purest emotions fill me up. After resting in the tranquility for a moment, I spoke. "Fushimi... It's his fault. He made a fool of Mikoto-san today. He was in charge of watching his back, but he just stood there and watched." Tatara smiled, "King doesn't need help though-" I interupted, "I don't care, Totsuka! If someone attacks your king, you defend him no matter what! I saw Fushimi hold a fallen Scepter 4 sword. We all did. He was just holding it like he was in some trance. It distracted us.. and we lost."

I had hardly finished explaining the encounter when Misaki came back in, red with flames, kicking furniture, "The jerk! That idiot Saru! To hell with him. If he wants to go, I won't stop him!" Kusanagi shouted across the room, "Misaki! You better have a good reason for for trashing my bar!" Misaki jerked a finger out and aimed it at him, "Don't call me that! Not Misaki! Not anymore! I never want to be anything like I was when that... Monkey was around!" I raised an eyebrow at him, "A million insults and monkey is the best you can do? Just tell us what happened. Where is Saruhiko?" He stormed over with a look in his eye I had never seen before, violently grabbed my arm and shoved his fist into the palm of my hand. I shook and turned cold. I could feel hatred, betrayal, and anger... nothing but anger. "That about sum it up for you?" Yata let go and stormed to the room he and Fushimi shared and started burning everything Fushimi owned. Misaki was gone. Now it was only Yatagarasu.

Tatara explained it to me best. "When we lose someone we care about, we change. Sometimes the change is so small we hardly notice it. Other times we change the entire person we are. But no matter what, we are never the same again." I would have preferred the former for our Misaki, but still I accept the way he has changed. But nobody will ever hear the name Yatagarasu escape from my lips. Yatagarasu is angry all the time. The only time he laughs is through arrogance or sarcasm, never joy. I will occasionally let a "Yata" slip here and there when he pisses me off, but still there are moments like this, when Misaki opens up and tells me what he is thinking.

"Misaki..." I stop walking as he takes his foot off his board and stops. "I could tell you what you are felling... help you understand." I open my hand to him and after glancing down at it he answers, "You said you wouldn't use your powers on a Homra." It was true. Most of the clan kept to themselves and liked it that way. Except Tatara of course. Still there were few times someone in the clan would approach me needing advice and extend their hand to me. "Just an idea." I shrug and close my hand into a fist and shove it into my coat pocket. He grunts and pushes off again. "Enough of this crap. Let's go deal with those blues." And with that, the Misaki from my past was gone again.


	3. Twisted Paths

Chapter 3 - Twisted Paths

"Come on already. What's taking so long." I walk out of the coffee house with two cups of coffee. "Here, I got you a decaf." Misaki is leaning on the wall as I hand him the cup. "What did you find out?" I shake my head, "Nothing. Nobody has seen any blues. Kusanagi was wrong. Shocking but true." I hear some static on Misaki's watch. "I heard that, Kimiko. And I am never wrong." I lift Misaki's arm by the sleeve so I won't touch his skin and speak back into the communicator. "Sorry, but we have asked around. I asked inside while Misaki asked around the streets." I look up as he jerks away his arm. Kusanagi responds, "Yata? What did you find out?" He fumbled for words. I looked around outside and noticed everyone was either female or with one. "Oh my word. You didn't ask anyone did you?! Kusanagi is heard sighing as Tatara's voice comes over the communicator saying, "Ah Yata, Don't worry! Shyness is not a lack of courage, just the preservation of it!"

"Totska! Give me my phone back!" Kusanagi's voice returns again, but we hear Tatara continuing his speech in the background. "Fine. If nobody is there then just come on home. Totska, would you shut up already?" The line goes quite and Misaki puts his arm down. "Pfft. What a waste of a morning." He grunts as he starts to sip his coffee. Just as the cup touches his lips a knife pushes it away and pegs it to the wall. Misaki pulls back. "The hell?" We hear a familiar voice from the alley. "Waste? Dont worry, we can make it more exciting if you like." Turning towards the voice we see a tall figure in the shadows. Misaki know's him immediately. "Saru... still hiding in alleys I see."

Fushimi. Now that was an interesting, twisted, fellow. He was so quiet as a red. He was like a shadow. Misaki's shadow. One night, Tatara was carrying me into the pub. I had fallen asleep on our rooftop and he carried me on his back all the way back home. "Here we are... people think I'm the weakest of them all, but I would like to see Kusanagi or Misaki carry someone down a fire escape as rickety as that one." I opened my eyes and kissed his cheek but was fully awake when a knife flew into the wall beside us. We both looked over to the other side of the dark room and heard Fushimi's voice... "Misaki could only do it if Kimiko wasn't a girl..." Tatara glances at the knife by our side. "Very nice throw Saruhiko, but maybe it is best not to practice inside." He grinned his squinty smile, "I would hate to see Mr. Kusanagi's reaction to the marks it leaves on his walls." Fushimi strolled over to us and into the moonlight coming from the windows. He gave me a cold stare and pulled the knife out of the wall. I looked at his face. He had a black eye. "That bruise wasn't there this morning. What happened? You and Misaki fighting over that video game again?"

"No love, Misaki wouldn't be able to reach that high! oh... don't tell him I said that." But Tatara's laughter faded when Fushimi's glare didn't change. He walked to the couch and sat down. Tatara let me slide off his back slowly, I could feel his emotions shift. He didn't feel comfortable around Fushimi. Something was wrong. "I'll... go get you some ice for that eye." He walked to the kitchen and I sat on the table across from Fushimi. "So where did you get it?" He didn't answer... "Fine. I guess I'll go." I stand up and notice a bloody bruise on Fushimi's hand. "Hey... what happened to your knuckles? Oh God, did you attack someone? We have a bad rep as it is, you can't just-" He groaned, "It's fine! Leave it alone. Everyone else did... they didn't even notice it." Then it hit me. "You did this to yourself didn't you? That black eye... you made it?" He didn't bother looking at me. He didn't answer, which confirmed my suspicions. "Why do you keep doing this, Fushimi? What are you trying to prove?" He just started spinning his knife in his hand. "Who are you trying to impress? Mikoto?" He let out a sound of disgust. "Then who? Would you just speak to me for a change... and stop spinning that damned knife." As I reached for it he pulled away, but not before my hand touched his. I was met with an overwhelming amount of mixed emotions, but the most powerful ones were the ones that troubled me. Hatred, jealousy, anger, blood-lust, and a twisted desire for something I couldn't make out. He saw my hand and my face and pushed me back and I fell onto the floor. "Get off me freak!" His knife flew from his hand and landed between my feet. As he stood a red flame shot between the two of us. Tatara was standing in the kitchen door. He ran over and stood between Fushimi and I. "Saruhiko, what are you... why would you..." I stood and brushed myself off. "It's fine, Totska. It was just a misunderstanding. It won't happen again, right? Fushimi?" He nodded. Tatara pulled the knife out of the floor and returned it to Fushimi. Then he handed him the ice pack. "Goodnight Saruhiko." He put an arm around me and we walked to our room. His emotions hadn't changed. He didn't trust Fushimi, not anymore.

Misaki and I watch as Fushimi strolls out of the dark ally in all his blue-clad glory. Misaki clenches his fists and grits his teeth. "I should have known you were the one causing trouble." Fushimi pushes his glasses up his face and sneers at us, "Causing trouble? I came here to solve the trouble. And it would appear to me, that trouble just arrived... and it's looking shorter than usual, Misaki." It was moments like this when I understood why he hated that name. When Fushimi said it, it was like someone blowing smoke in your face. Misaki puts his board on the ground, "Don't test me, monkey. I've had a rough morning." I mumble to him, "thanks a lot." Then I speak up, "What are you doing here, Fushimi?" He pulls his throwing knife out of his pocket and starts spinning it in his hand, "Oh look! You brought your babysitter with you." I narrow my eyes and Misaki puts his foot on the board and starts to kick off. I put my arm in front of him. "Yata! That isn't why we are here. Just state your business, blue clansman. This is our turf." He grunts, "Someone has been sneaking around Scepter 4 headquarters. Now he is roaming these streets." Misaki cuts him off, "Our streets! Not yours." He makes a sickly smile at the both of us. I break the silence. "We will take care of it Fushimi. Thanks anyway. Let's go Yata." We turn to leave and a knife lands between my feet. I glance back at Fushimi. "You dropped something." I turn to go and see Misaki still facing Fushimi. "Yata. Now." He lets out a grunt of frustration and turns to follow me. I can't believe he is actually walking away from a chance to fight Fushimi. He never passes that up. But right before we turn the corner I hear Fushimi's taunting voice. "That's right... listen to your mommy, Mi-Sa-KI..." I close my eyes and sigh, "Shit..." By the time I open my eyes back up, Yata is already shooting towards Fushimi on his board. I could use that coffee now...


	4. Dark Emotions

Chapter 4 - Dark Emotions

"Yata!" It's too late though. Before I know it he and Fushimi have started their fight. Misaki launches himself on his board into the air and quickly starts descending on Fushimi. He sends multiple combinations of strikes and punches towards Fushimi who deflects them all with his arm or sword. He still is wearing that twisted smile on his face. "Why don't you dismount that skateboard, Misaki? It would make it easier. Or do you not want everyone else to see how short you really are?" Misaki's face reddens and his flames grow stronger as Fushimi's voice continues to taunt, "one hundred... sixty... seven... centime-" He is unable to finish as Yata jumps off his board to kick Fushimi's chest, sending him backwards against the wall. By now the street has cleared and everyone is hiding inside the buildings watching from the windows, recording the scene with their phone. Misaki kicks his board away from him and it rolls towards me, stopping when it taps Fushimi's knife still in the ground. Fushimi has just gotten his breath back just as Misaki takes his hand and presses Fushimi harder against the wall. One hand is on Fushimi's wrist, keeping his sword down, the other on his burnt Homra mark. "I don't know why I waste my time with you, Monkey. I know you, remember. I know exactly the person you are. You're weak! And I was stupid to have ever called you my..."

"You're friend?" Misaki doesn't respond. He lets go and turns towards me muttering, "Let's go." Then I hear Fushimi's voice, "You're right... it was a stupid friendship. A waste. I won't make that mistake again." He lifts his sword, clearly angered by Yata's words. I shout to warn Misaki, "Fushimi, no!" He sends his sword downward to slice Misaki's shoulder. His eyes are filled with lust and anger. His grin is somewhere between perverted and frustrated. I kick Fushimi's knife off the ground in front of me and catch it. With one throw I send it towards the boys. Yata ducks and the knife pegs Fushimi's arm to the wall behind him and his sword lands on the street. Misaki looks up, "Nice throw..." I walk by him towards Fushimi, "That means thanks I'm sure." I pick up Fushimi's sword and fasten it back to his belt as he watches with the same glare as he always wears. He smirks and mutters, "When did you start throwing knifes?" I pull the one from his sleeve. "Just started. So I guess you should could yourself lucky I have good aim." As he reaches to take his knife back, our hands brush. I brace myself for the same emotions that I felt once before when we touched. I turn pale. cold. He smiles as if he knows I can sense his feelings. "Still playing that little mind reading game of yours I see." Misaki calls me from behind, "Miko, let's get out of here. This guy gives me the creeps." I obey, and we leave Fushimi standing there. He fades back into the shadow of the alley. After a long silence Misaki speaks up. "So... what was he feeling?" I stare at the ground, "Nothing."

"Oh come on. Don't lie, I saw you touch-"

"No. I mean... he felt... nothing."

* * *

I lay on the couch with my head in Totsuka's lap. "But how do you just... not feel? It's impossible, right?" He just sat quietly and ran his fingers through my hair. Rikio spoke from across the room. "Come on, Miko. He was messing with you. The Monkey does it to everyone, right Yata?" Misaki was sitting in the window looking outside. He hadn't spoken since we returned. I shook my head. "No, this wasn't some trick. I could feel him, that is for sure. But he had no emotions. He gave off no body temperature. He was just... empty." Tatara smiled, "My dear. Not everyone is like our Clan... filled with secrets and mixed emotions. Some people are content with themselves."

"Then I would have felt that. I touched Fushimi before and he had more feelings inside him than-"

"You did what?" Everyone in the room was looking at me, particularly Misaki. "When?"

"A... a long time ago." I try changing the subject to avoid telling the story of when Fushimi turned on me, his fellow clansman. He was hated enough here as it is. "So about that star gaze tonight?" Kusanagi walked in and interrupted, "Sorry love birds. That's off. We have some damage control to deal with." He lifted his phone and shows us a video on it's screen. "Look familiar, Kimiko?" I sat up and looked. It was Misaki and Fushimi fighting from earlier. I didn't answer but my look was answer enough for him. "It's gone viral! Damn it, Miko, the reason I sent you was to keep him under control." Misaki spoke up, "I'm not a time bomb, ok! I knew what I was doing."

"It doesn't matter! You both are are all over the news and the blues have demanded a meeting with us to remedy it! Now get your coats. Both of you." Misaki and I tried to protest but Kusanagi wouldn't hear it. When Mikoto entered the room we shut up. "Sorry Tatara. It was looking to be a beautiful night." He smiled at me and kissed me. "Don't say sorry! It mean's you have failed someone. And you have not failed me. We have time. Go on now and don't worry about me. I'm sure you will be back in time. I'll meet you on our rooftop." I nod and he kisses my head. Shield your eyes boys! A passionate display of my affection is on its way." Everyone rolls their eyes as he kisses me one last time.


	5. Home Sweet HOMRA

Chapter 5 - Home Sweet Homra

Everyone is pretty quiet on the way to Scepter 4. We hated being invited there for a confrontation. It was like going to the principle's office at school, except the principle is a nosy asshole and you hadn't really broken any rules. Still, that's the mood as we keep walking through the Shizume city streets. It was late afternoon and I had missed lunch. Yata and I had patrolled for hours but nothing was out of the ordinary as Fushimi had indicated. Misaki and I were towards the front of the group, just behind Mikoto. "King?" He looked at me through the corner of his eye without turning his head. "I'm sorry..."

"Like Totsuka said, sorry is a word for the weak. It means you failed."

"Hard to think about when we are on the way to make an apology."

"Is that what you think?" I glanced back at him and he was looking forward once more. "Well... that's why the Blue King called us right?"

"If Munakata want's an apology that's his own damn problem. My clan acts to defend our territory. If you ask me, his clansman owes you and Yata the apology."

"So you don't think I've failed." He stops and everyone hesitates moving forward. Still he nods them forward and Kusanagi ushers them away. We stand there in the street. He stares at me for a moment. "I don't tolerate failures. They waste space in the clan. If you had potential to fail at anything, Miko, you would have been out on your ass the day Tatara brought you to us." I smirked a bit, "I just thought you wanted to keep him entertained." He grinned through the cigarette in his mouth. "No, but that was definitely a plus."

I don't think I've ever been so intimidated as the day Tatara and I walked through those Homra doors and up to Suoh Mikoto.

* * *

"King! King! I have someone you must meet." He dragged me by the wrist. "Tatara, stop! I don't want to do this."

"You have nothing to fear, Kimiko. My king is a good one. A just one. He will tell you where you belong." With a gentle shove he pushed me to the center of the room. I hardly had time to take in my surroundings. I saw a bar with a blonde guy sitting at it playing with a lighter and walking in from the kitchen was a slim guy in a hoodie, also with blonde hair. But all I could focus on was the red haired fellow on the couch. He looked like he couldn't be much older than Totsuka. He took a cigarette out of his mouth as if he was about to speak. He didn't take his eyes off me. "Kamamoto..." The taller blonde guy, looking a bit younger than me, froze mid bite of his sandwhich. "hmm, yea Mikoto?" He spoke with the sandwich still in his mouth. I looked back at the red-haired king still looking at me. "If you keep eating like that you are going to look like a whale in a couple years." He said it so calmly. His voice was halfway between bored and aggravated but with a hint of caring. The guy he had called Kamamoto muffled some words as he left. "Not like there is much else to do around here." As soon as he left it was quiet again. The red king looked at me silently for a moment. Then to Tatara. "Well Tosuka?"

"Ah yes! This is my good friend Kimiko."

"huh. This the one you have been sneaking off the meet every night on that roof of yours." Tatara just laughed innocently as if he need not answer. The king looked back to me. "Stop it." I was caught off guard. He was talking to me now? Ok... "Stop what?"

"You are trying to figure me out."

"Wha - no I'm not!"

"I can tell by your eyes. You don't know if you should trust me or not." Tatara put his hands on my shoulders which seemed to immediately calm me down. "I told you Kimiko. You can trust Homra. We can protect you here." The older fellow at the bar stood and walked towards the red king. "He's right... Kimiko is it? Unusual name. But you can trust us. We may not always like what you have to say but if it's protection you want, you'll get it here." He sat on the arm of the couch and continued. "I'm Izumi Kusanagi. Just call me Kusanagi though. And this pleasant beam of sunshine is Mikoto Suoh. The Red King. Our King." I wasn't sure what to say other than, "And what should I call you? King?" He shut his eyes and leaned his head back.

"I'm only a king to the clan. If you want to call me that it's up to you. If not then call me whatever suits you."

"And how do I become a member of the clan?"

"Shake my hand." He held it out to me and Kusanagi grinned as if he didn't get to see this often. "That's it?" I looked at Tatara and he nodded. "Easy enough I guess." I reached forward and before our hands touched his became engulfed in red flame. I jumped back and into Tatara's chest. Kusanagi spoke up, "He forgot to mention. If you don't belong here, or if you're here for the wrong reasons. You get burned."

"Wrong reasons? I just need a -"

"A what? A home a family... or just a boyfriend?" He nodded towards Tatara who frowned in disapproval at the remark. "Come on Totsuka. It wouldn't be the first time a Homra brought home a girl begging to wear our tattoo so they can be together. Chitose does it every week."

"Look... Kusanagi," I totally butchered the pronunciation of his name, "Tatara offered a place for me. He says you can help me. I... I've got nowhere to live. I'm crashing different places every night." Mikoto put his hand down, "First name basis already, Totsuka? Haven't you only known this girl a month?" I started to get angry and Tatara tried to keep me calm. "She has nowhere to go, King. Just like I did once. I see her potential and I know you do too. Give her a chance." Mikoto stood and walked to me and examined my face, particularly my eyes. "Yea... there's a gift in there somewhere but she is too weak to use it. Besides she's too dependent on you, Totsuka. If you weren't here she would bail in a heartbeat, same as all Chitose's girlfriends." I didn't answer. Just stared at him insulted. He gave me one final look, removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke in my face. "Tramp -" Without thinking, I smacked him across the face, knocking his cigarette to the floor between us." Tatara and Kusanagi didn't seem to flinch at my reaction. It was as if they were expecting it. Tatara almost looked proud.

"Damn, Mikoto. I knew she needed a push too, but tramp? Couldn't think of a classier insult."

"That's your style, Kusanagi, not mine."

"I told you there was fire in her, King! Now snatch her up before some other clan does. You said yourself she has a gift."

"Well, brown eyes, what is your choice?" He stepped on the cigarette on the floor and put it out. Kusanagi cringed, "my floor Mikoto..." The red king didn't take his eyes off me though. He extended his hand again. "You seem to like trying to figure people out. Why don't we put that gift to good use?" His hand engulfed once more in flames. "If you think you are strong enough." I looked at Tatara who nodded to me in encouragement. I stared Mikoto Suoh in the eye and put my hand in his. Surprisingly, the flame had no temperature. It felt somewhat refreshing, like it completed my hand. Mikoto smiled and suddenly I let out a shout. I felt a sting on my shoulder blade like something was being etched into it. Kusanagi smiled and whispered to Tatara, "Same place as yours. Kinda strange don't you think, Totsuka." He smiled, "Not at all, Mr. Kusanagi." When Mikoto let go the pain in my shoulder was gone as if nothing had happened. Tatara walked up to me and extended his hand. When I took it I was met with emotions, but they were not my own, they were his. Mikoto had been serious about a gift. I could tell what his emotions were. I looked him in the eye and he smiled. "Welcome home, Kimiko."

* * *

We stood in the street and Mikoto slung an arm around my neck pulling me into him. He never really gave hugs, but he tried. "Miko... always so insecure about how others feel about you. With the gift you have, it should be the last of your worries."

"I guess it is just my nature to never fully feel in-place." He grinned as if I had just said the most naive sentence in history. "You are a Homra, you belong exactly where you are. Now come on. Let's go listen to Munakata bitch about Yata so I can put his clan in it's place."

"So that's why we are going," I let out a grin as he walks forward, "To start a fight?"

"To finish one." He doesn't look back. I hear a laugh, but it isn't my own. I turn to see some odd looking fellow staring at us from the shadow of a building. He wasn't there before. Had he been listening to us? "Can I help you?" He just keeps laughing and emerges from his shadow to pass me. He looks about the age of Misaki, maybe younger, but laughs like an old man. As he passes he brushes my shoulder. Our skin doesn't touch but I come close enough to him to get a strange sense in my head. It was like my entire person went cold and dark inside. I let out a shiver. "Hey! Miko!" I look up and see Bando running towards me. "You ok? You fell behind... woah you ok? You look kinda pale."

"I'm, I'm fine... that guy just gave me the creeps." He walked up and placed his hand on my head to see if I felt warm. His emotions spoke louder than his words. He was a pretty quiet guy, but he cared deeply for his clan and was genuinely worried about me. He looked over my shoulder to the street behind me. "What guy?" The street was empty, as is expected when all of Homra walks through it. "Nobody I guess..." He put an arm lazily around my shoulders an walked beside me. "Come on, let's get these blues over with."

 **If you are reading this I really appreciate it. I would love to know what you think though so please comment and review.**


	6. MIStAKen Identity

**Dear readers, I know I'm rushing through this story fast so try to keep up. Please review it so I know you are reading. I mean obviously we think we know how the story ends for one particular character, but don't let it scare you away!**

Chapter 6 - MIStAkIn identity

Scepter 4's gates were obnoxious. Say what you will about Homra's headquarters, but the lack of pomp and circumstance was somewhat, refreshing. Everyone stops when Mikoto does. It's clear that he isn't going to step foot through the door. "Mikoto..." Kusanagi spoke up.

"If they want to talk to us they can come outside."

"Yea! You said it Mr. Mikoto! They would have to make me their prisoner before I would go through those doors. Right gang?" Nobody responds to Misaki's little speech, except for Bando who still has his arm around me. He mumbled, "We wouldn't even be here if you had just kept your damn temper, Yata."

"What was that? Say it to my face, Bando!"

"Stop acting like little shits," Kusanagi snapped, "Show some respect for yourself." He looks up, "Here they come Mikoto." The red king grunts as the blues approach us. We meet halfway through the courtyard. Munakata stands and points at Yata, "That clansman of yours attacked Saruhiko Fushimi today."

"Munakata, dont be so dramatic. Your boy was in our territory."

"He was on official business. Do you really believe a Scepter 4 soldier would cross territory lines without permission?"

"Maybe he missed the scenery." Mikoto glares towards Fushimi who looks down, trying to ignore the remark about his betrayal.

"Regardless, my clansman was acting on official business and your vanguard deliberately -"

"Get to the point, Munakata, your tone is putting me to sleep. What is it you want? A confrontation between the two of us? I don't recall us being these boys' parents. Last time I checked they were grown ass adults. Let them deal with it."

"I will not step aside while the fight caused by your vanguard goes viral, slandering the good name of Scepter 4." Misaki pipes up. "Good Name? You blues are nothing but a pain in the ass and everyone knows it. That monkey was asking for a fight!"

Mikoto glances back to him, then to me. "Get him out of here."

"Not so fast, Suoh. I am afraid I have no choice but to place your vanguard under arrest for the unjust attack of a blue clansman." Kusanagi laughs, "Have you blues been living under a rock? Yata has a fight with one of you every day. Now all of a sudden you start to notice?"

"King..." I speak up and all eyes were on me. I don't think this is about Yata at all." He raises his eyebrow and I explain further, loud enough so Munakata could hear. "Fushimi said someone has been spying on your headquarters, do you think it's Yata-san? You think that is why he fought Fushimi when he confronted us about the matter?" He doesn't answer. Mikoto speaks up. "Well Munakata?"

"Yes, we saw the shadow of someone his build and height sneaking through our perimeter."

"When."

"These last two nights. Both have had attempted break-ins to my personal quarters."

"Yata has been on patrol all week. And dont waist your breath asking. Yes we can prove it."

"How conveinient."

"Believe what you want Munakata, but if you choose to attempt to make my vanguard your prisoner you will really have a problem on your hands." Munakata removed his sword. "Fushimi. Arrest Yatagarasu." Saruhiko smiled, "With pleasure." Misaki puts a foot on his board, "Come and try, Monkey." Mikoto doesn't take his eyes off the blue king. "Kimiko." I nod, "I'm on it, King." I kick Misaki's board out from under him and pick it up. With my free hand I grab his shirt collar and pull him out of the courtyard. "Let go of me! I'll give them the fight they want!"

"You've done enough damage for today, Yata!"

"That's what they think! Just give me my board."

"No."

"Stop being such a bi-" I glare at him with a stern suggestion that he better not finish that last word. I hold his board in the air and red flames start to work their way down my arm towards his board, "Woah woah ok I'm sorry! I'll go with you."

We walk through back roads to avoid the blues until we are out of their territory. "Can I have my board back now?" I keep walking. I'm deep in thought. "No." He grunts in annoyance. "Misaki. You are usually always on your board when your around the blues right?"

"Yea? Why?"

"So that means they recognize your height as taller than you actually are."

"HEY!"

"I'm not making a height joke, I am just thinking... that shadow of a man that was sneaking around, he probably is a little taller than you in actuality."

"Yea, so?"

"Slim build, about 173 give or take a couple center-meters. And sneaking around a King."

"What's your point."

"I saw someone listening to Mikoto and I today. The guy freaked me out. It was like he had been watching us the entire time."

"So? A guy is obsessed with kings. Wouldn't be the first time someone has stood gawking at Mikoto."

"This wasn't gawking it was... creepy. And Fushimi said whoever the blues were looking for was in this area."

"Look, even if that is their guy, it isn't like he can do anything. An ordinary guy against a couple kings?"

"Your right, he would have to get to them some other way to pose a real threat. Maybe that's why he just stood there listening to us this afternoon instead of approaching Mikoto directly."

"Get to them how?"

"Through someone else..." My phone starts to ring in my pocket and it nearly gave me a heart attack. I pick it up and answer, "Tatara, hey."

"Is everything ok? Anna sensed a fight."

"Oh there is probably one going on by now but Misaki and I are not there. King thought it best to keep our little vanguard on standby tonight."

"Probably for the best. Shohei just returned from patrol. He is watching after Anna now. I thought I could meet you on our rooftop."

"I would love it. I'll probably be late though, I don't trust Misaki with his board. I'm going to walk him all the way back home." Yata grunts again and shoves his fists in his pockets. "You're not my freaking babysitter." I smile with satisfaction. "Then stop acting like a baby... huh? No not you Tatara. I'm sorry, but I'll be there as soon as I can alright?"

"What did I tell you about that word. Stop saying sorry! Don't act like you have done something wrong."

"Right sorry, oh sorry! Ugh Sor- my bad." Misaki snatches the phone out of my hands, tell your girlfriend to stop acting like my mom and give me my board back." I take it back and knuckle the top of his head. "Moron... Sorry Tatara. I didn't mean for him to get mad at you."

"Ha, it's fine. I'm sure he will have cooled off when I get back tonight. Anyhow, I'll see you when you get here."

"You're there already?"

"Just arrived. I should hang up now though. Climbing the fire-escape is tricky with a phone in your hands. Especially now that it's dark."

"Ok, I'll see you soon Tatara... I love you." Misaki spits his tongue out like he is going to vomit and I elbow his side.

"I love you too, my Kimiko. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

 **Don't forget to send in reviews! What do you think about Kimiko? How do you think the following events are going to play out for her?**


	7. Pain

**Hey readers! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It is very encouraging. I know all of us know how the story is going to end, but don't stop reading. This is where things get serious. MissAnimeMiss, brace yourself for chapter 8. :(**

 **Also here is something fun: I am not an artist but would love to have artwork of Kimiko. What do you guys think she looks like? She has honey blonde hair with an assortment of highlights and lowlight streaks. Bold brown eyes. A round face. and wears a forest great P coat. If you are an artist please upload a picture of Kimiko as your profile pic for a day then PM me so I can save it! I might use it as my cover the next time I write a story with this OC (which is in the works already!)**

 **And now try to enjoy the last couple chapters of "Our Last Day" - CC**

Chapter 7 - The Pain

We enter Homra Bar and I carry Misaki's board upstairs to my room. "Hey! Where do you think you are going."

"Shhh!" I point to Anna asleep on the couch. "I'm putting this away until Mikoto is back."

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Nope..." Of course I couldn't. The moment I wasn't looking he would snatch it and race back to Scepter 4 like an idiot. I know he isn't the one they are looking for though. I might be wrong, but that white-haired fellow that was watching us earlier had to be the one. He certainly was giving off the right vibes. I open my door and toss the board onto my bed. I notice Tatara's camera is missing from the nightstand. "I knew he wouldn't leave that behind." I smirk and close the door. "Alright, Misaki..." I hurry down the steps and back into the bar. "Let's find something useful for you to do around here to keep you occupied. Where's Shohei."

"Here!" He comes out of the kitchen drinking a soda. "Official babysitter at your service. Hey,did Totsuka get ahold of you yet?"

"I just hung up with him. Thanks for relieving him of duty so we can actually get some time together tonight." Anna starts to whisper in her sleep. "Totsuka?" We quiet down, "Looks like we're being too loud. Why don't you boys see if you can hack the blues surveillance images. See if you can get a clean picture of the guy sneaking around their territory. I'll be back in about half an hour." They both nod as I fasten my dark green jacket and untuck my hair from it. "And Shohei. Don't let Misaki have his board back." He nods as Misaki lets out a growl.

I make my way to the door, finally off duty for the day... "AGH!" I grab my shoulder. There is pain shooting through it from my shoulder blade. I drop onto one knee. "Kimiko? What's wrong!?" I fall onto all fours as the pain spreads. "Something... something isn't right." My head starts spinning and I fall onto my back. Suddenly a second pain shoots through my chest like it has been peirced through the heart. At the same moment, Anna sits up and shouts the last name I want to hear her sream. "TOTSUKA!"

Without hesitation, Shohei drops his can of soda. He jumps the counter and runs to his phone on one of the tables. Misaki races towards me and lifts my head. I feel his panic. It's almost stronger than the pain shooting from my Homra mark. We can hear Shohei cursing on his phone, "Come one Totsuka. pick up. Pick Up! Damn!" He hangs up and dials another number. My world is still spinning. It's like the ground has completely caved in on me. I don't understand what is going on. Why Tatara's name. Why did she say Tatara's name? What has he done? I can't just lie here, but every limb is somehow paralized as if my very core has gone missing. "Where is he Kimiko?" Misaki looks into my eyes and tries to keep me calm, but I can feel his worry.

"Three blocks. Fourth building. on the left. The roof." He looks at me. Questioning if he should leave me there. "Misaki... go find him." Without another moment of hesitation he retrieves his board from my room and runs out of the bar. I roll my head over and see Anna sitting on the couch. She is staring at the floor as if she just whittness the most horrific nightmare. Shohei is shouting through his phone. "Mr. Kusanagi?! I know! I know you're busy but... something's happened. We think it's Totsuka."

Those are the last words I hear as I black out.


	8. That Unavoidable Feeling

Chapter 8: FINAL CHAPTER - That unavoidable feeling

I dizzily open my eyes and look at the clock on the wall. I must have been out for about half an hour. I realize that I'm sitting on the sofa. I hear Shohei behind me talking to someone else. "She's asleep now... No Anna finally just agreed to go rest, but I doubt she's sleeping... No I didn't tell her, but it's Anna. I didn't have to. I'm sure she knows by now." I roll my head over and see him at the bar, his Homra hat beside him, as he runs his fingers through his hair. He is on the phone with someone. He is speaking in a whisper. The bar is quiet, so quiet it's almost too loud. "I can't do it Bando... I can't tell her. I think it should come from Mikoto or Kusanagi...Well when are you going to be back? ...No it's fine, I don't want to bring her there. I'll just wait until you get back... Yea... I'll be ok." He hangs up without saying goodbye. He sets the phone on the counter. His can of soda is still spilled on the floor from earlier. He just sits there, folding his arms and resting his head on top of them. "Shohei..." He lifts his head but doesn't turn around. "What... what happened." He turns his head slightly and I can see his face. His eyes tell me everything. This is bad. "Wa.. was it... Tatara?" He takes a deep breath. "He's been shot, Kimiko." Suddenly I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. His words echo in my head as if he had said them too fast. I feel as if I'm going to pass out again. "Yata and Mr. Kusanagi got to him at the same time. They took him to the hospital. The rest of the clan just got there - " I don't even let him finish, I spring to my feet only to stumble onto the table across from it. I don't even bother grabbing my coat. I just run. "Miko wait! He follows me as far as he can without abandoning Anna by herself. Halfway down the street he stops and I continue running.

There are about ten different ways to get to the hospital, all of them faster than running, but all I can think about is getting there. I know what's going to happen. I'm going to get there and he will be sitting up in the cot laughing with the nurses about how now he has a good story to tell new Homra's. Or he will be sleeping from medicine and I will be there by his side when he wakes. But in the back of my head, the truth was whispering to me. _He isn't going to be laughing. He isn't going to wake up. He's..._ All I can do is try to block those thoughts from my head. I glance down at my feet as I run through the streets. I didn't know they could move that fast but it isn't fast enough. I run for what seems like an eternity. Finally I'm outside the hospital doors. I reach for the handle and get a strange thought. _Remember this moment._ Why? It's a strange moment to remember, but in the back of my head I know. This might be my last waking moment, where I still have hope that he is ok. I push through the doors and run through the halls. Multiple doctors try to stop me but I just show them a flame in my hand and they back off saying, "She's with them..."

I burst through the doors of the emergency room, my face is soaking wet and I realize I've been crying the entire time. The clan is scattered about the waiting room. Misaki is nowhere to be seen. Not a good sign. Bando is sitting in a chair with his head down. Eric is leaning on the wall whispering to Chitose who is bleeding from a cut on his arm. That's when I realize everyone else is covered in scratches and bruises too. They came straight from their fight with the blues. Kusanagi is speaking with a nurse. When he finishes he turns and sees me. "Kimiko." Everyone looks up at me. I see their faces. Again the quiet is too loud. The mood of the environment is like a weight and I suddenly regret my choice to come. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see their faces. I don't want to hear the truth, but I can also tell... they don't want to share it. "Where is he? Where's Tatara?" Kusanagi starts walking towards me and extends his hand to me. He nods suggesting I take it. That one touch will explain everything. I shake my head. "No"

"Miko -"

"No!"

"You can't avoid this. Please just let us be here for you."

"Get away from me!" He starts walking closer to be. I back up faster and faster. "Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me!" My heart starts to race. He keeps advancing with his hand out. Most of the clansman have either looked away or burried their heads in their hands. It's as if they can't bear to watch. I stop retreating when I back into someone. I look up and see that it's Mikoto. He puts his hands on my arms to hold me still. He too closes his eyes. I see Kusanagi only a couples steps away. "Stay away from me!" It doesn't matter at this point though. I know what I'm going to feel eventually. Mikoto slides his hands down my arms to my wrist and gently forces my hand towards Kusanagi's. "Don't! King please! It's not true! Don't! DONT!" Kusanagi's fingers interlock with mine and I let out a sound I never knew I could make. I'm not sure if it's crying or screaming. I feel Kusanagi's emotions. It's as if they are speaking for everyone. Mikoto rests his head on top of mine. I can't catch my breath. I just keep screaming. I push out of Mikoto's grasp, turn and start sending multiple shoves and blows onto him who takes them all, only stumbling backward a couple times. "He shouldn't have been alone! You had to pick your damn fight with the blues! He shouldn't have been alone!" Mikoto just looks down at me with a gaze I've never seen from him before. I collapse into his arms and weep and he keeps me standing by wrapping one arm around me and holding my head to his chest with the other. I'm not touching his skin but it's too late... the emotion is my own now. Grief.

* * *

An hour later we leave the hospital. Kusanagi stays to speak with doctors. My head aches from crying. I don't have the strength to sob but I still feel tears running down my face. It's as if my eyes can't stay dry. I have an arm around Chitose's neck to help me stand. I speak for the first time. My voice is hoarse from screaming and i let out a tired mumble. "Where's Kusanagi."

"He stayed behind to make... arrangements I guess."

"arrangments..." He just looks down at me and I realize... _Tatara's body._ I feel like I'm going to throw up. "I understand... dont... dont say anymore." He bends down and scoops me up, carrying me the rest of the way home. Our short conversation is the only sound muttered by anyone on the way home. Mikoto walks silently in front, refusing to look back at us.

When we return to the bar Chitose puts me into one of the chairs and crouches in front of me, placing a gentle hand on my knee. "Miko, what can I get for you? Anything?" I shake my head. "Nothing... just go take care of your arm." He glances at it as if he had forgotten about the cut on it. "ok. Hey... we love you, Miko. You know that right?" I nod. He stands and softly kisses the top of my head then walks off. Everyone else scatters to separate rooms of the building. Mikoto stays outside smoking. _Tatara. Why Tatara?_ I hear a sniffle from the dark corner of the room and squint my blurry eyes to try and see who is sitting there. "Misaki?" He stays in the corner, refusing to come into the light. As soon as my eyes adjust I realize why. He's covered in blood. He has blood on his cheek as well, but it's not his own. "Misaki, when... when did you get back here."

"Well I wasn't just going to sit in some waiting room. Not with a killer walking free with Totsuka's blood still on his hands." I turn green thinking about it and he notices. "Misaki... what happened? Who did this." He stands and walks over to me, his eyes are bloodshot. "This guy you saw earlier. He have white hair?"

"Yea..."

"Roundish face, slim build."

"Yes." I start feeling sicker the more I think about where he's going with this. He presses a button on his watch and an image comes up. "Is that... Is that from Tatara's camera?" He nods and suddenly my grief is replaced with anger. On the screen is the guy from earlier. I was right, he was going to go through someone else to get to a king, but he chose the wrong person. Any ounce of understanding for humanity I had is replaced with fury.

 _When we lose someone we care about, we change. Sometimes the change is so small we hardly notice it. Other times we change the entire person we are. But no matter what, we are never the same again._

My hoarse voice turns cold. "Yatagarasu... I want him found. I mean it!" He closes the image and looks at me as if he feels the same way I do. My voice gets louder and cracks with every other word. "Find him! Find that son of a bitch... and burn him!" I start crying tears of anger and frustration now. I can't get a grip on myself. Yata sits beside me, puts his arm around me and rests his head on mine. "I'll find him, Kimiko. I promise. He's going to pay for this!"

A few moments later I'm calm again. I catch my breath. I want this day to just be over, and yet I don't want it to end. Because even though it was the worst night of my life, it was still a day I had spent with Tatara Totsuka. Tomorrow I wont wake up to his warmth. I will never again feel his calming embrace. I will never press my lips against his as if we are the only two people in the world.

"Misaki?" He mumbles in response but stays still, his head still on top of mine. "His last word... what was it?"

"...Sorry."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who read this. I know it started slow but there is a reason. Kimiko is very dear to my heart. I could have done a lot of things with her and Totsuka. I could have added symbolism or foreshadowed the end a bit, but I wanted it to be as realistic as possible. From beginning to end. And yes, that end is realistic. I know because this happened to me in a way.**

 **Recently, I tragically lost my best friend. We lived together for a long time. We were joined at the hip and loved each other dearly. The day she died was very normal at first. There was no sign whatsoever that the day would end as it did. The reason I kept Kimiko's day simple is because that is what happens when you lose someone unexpectedly. There is no way to brace yourself for it. When she is outside the hospital and gets the "Remember this moment" feeling, that was inspired by the moment I had. I was walking up to my friend who was talking on the phone. Something told me, "this is it," so I took in every detail of that moment, because I knew the truth was about to hit me like a ton of bricks. And it did, because that was the moment she told me that my best friend was gone. Every emotion I described Kimiko going through is real. There is no way to brace yourself for the moment you hear the words, "They didn't make it." So live each day like it's your last. Treat every person how you would want them to treat you. And NEVER waste a day.**

 **If you have lost someone, I hope you to remember that you are not alone in this. You may not have a clan like Kimiko to watch after you, but someone is out there ready to take you in their arms and just hold you up until you are ready to stand on your feet again.**

This story was written in loving memory of my sweet friend and anyone else who may have been lost too soon.


End file.
